Recent evidence indicates that the rate of new HIV and STD infections among men who have sex with men (MSM) is rising, especially among MSM under age 30. Communities of color appear to be at particular risk. Phase I of this project developed an HIV preventative intervention program with informational, motivational and behavioral components via an interactive, multimedia computer tutorial. Usability of the Safer Sex Tutorial was successfully demonstrated with 32 young MSM, including 40% minority MSM. The proposed Phase II Safer Sex will continue with increased flexibility, will be available initially in physician's offices and other MSM oriented agencies. The expanded program will include multiple levels of branching; and it will provide targeted motivational interventions for MSM currently at high risk and low to moderate risk, based on their intention to change their more risky activities. The program will be designed to be delivered by CD-Rom or through the internet at MSM-oriented websites and chat rooms. The major study for Phase II involves a total of 140 MSM who will be randomly assigned to experimental condition (the Safer Sex II Tutorial or traditional risk reduction information chosen by our experts from MSM agencies, which will be designed to take the same amount of time as the Tutorial (45 minutes to an hour). There will be an immediate post-test for both groups, measuring information and attitudes. There will also be a 3 month and a 6 month computerized assessment follow up for both groups, assessing risky behaviors, knowledge about risk reduction, and attitudes toward changing risky behaviors. HIV and AIDS treatment is very costly. An empirically based HIV prevention method with the ability to reach a wide audience at low cost is quite attractive to organizations that have either a financial incentive or a public health responsibility to address the issue of HIV/STD. [unreadable] [unreadable]